Three Months Family
by Dragon D. Yuki
Summary: Ace et Yuki sont frère et soeur. Un jour, qu'ils prenaient un bain ensemble, une question de Yuki chamboula leur vie: "Sont-ils prêt à le faire ?" Entre la famille et l'amour... Il s'en passe des choses ! Au fait, il y a du Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Dragon D. Yuki

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et ne m'appartiendront jamais)…

Avertissements : Harem, Attention les enfants ! Couple: Yuki x Ace

Note de l'Auteur: Bon ! Eh bah salut les gens ! Ravie de vous rencontrer etc... Voici ma première fic ! Yuki est évidement un personnage inventé par moi-même ! -salut-. Mes fics seront assez...Hum... Spéciale ! :3 Mais no stress j'en ferais No Harem ! :D _Un jour peut-être..._

Alors, j'ai commencé à lire des fics quand en fait je voulais voir à quoi ça ressemblais. Ma première fic lue est Robin x Ace -qui, ma foi, était sublime...*SBAM*- Et donc je disais, ma première fic est Robin x Ace. C'est par la suite que je m'y suis habituée. (Oui, la première fois, c'est... _Choquant_).

Enfin bref, j'ai bien parlé, je vous laisse avec mon premier fic !

* * *

**Three Months Family**

- Ace ! Où es-tu bon sang ?! Allez ! Viens !

- Nan ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis _à peine _plus jeune que toi que je dois faire ça !

- Meuh si ! T'as 10 ans et moi 11 et nous sommes frère et sœur, on ne va pas _s'observer _quand même !

- J'ai dit NAN !

Cela fait maintenant 1h30 que Yuki cherche Ace pour prendre un bain avec lui, car les autres salles de bain étaient déjà toutes occupées et Luffy et Sabo étaient déjà dans l'une d'elles.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Elle est si petite que ça ?

- Woh !

- Roh ça va ! Je plaisante ! Allez viens ! Ça ne durera que 15 minutes !

- JAMAAAIIIS ! Et puis en plus tu ne me trouveras jamais.

- Trouver.

- Ouah !

Ace tomba de l'arbre sur les fesses douloureusement. Il se releva d'un coup et partis en direction de l'arrière de sa demeure. Yuki soupira, sauta de l'arbre et couru après le garçon. La jeune fille réussi à l'attraper pour l'emmener vers la salle de bain, là où tout allait commencer.

Ace commença à se déshabiller dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Yuki était déjà dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude.

- Tu viens ?

- Ouais attends !

- Pff… Mais non ! Allez grouille !

Le garçon entra dans la baignoire, sous l'œil _observateur_ de Yuki.

- Ouah ! Elle est grosse… Hum ! Surtout pour ton âge !

- EH ! DE QUOI J'ME MÊLE ?! NE REGARDE PAS !

- Hi hi ! C'est bon j'arrête !

Après que le garçon soit rentré, il y eut un moment de silence pendant quelques minutes. C'est alors que la jeune fille brisa le silence, avec un air gêné.

- Ace?

- Quoi ?

- Même si on est frère et sœur, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait _le faire_ ensemble ?

- HEIN?!

Ace n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Pourquoi une telle question pouvait-elle sortir de la bouche de _sa sœur _?! Et puis, une telle question ne se pose pas comme ça directement… Surtout à 11 ans ! Le jeune garçon était rouge, il ne bougeait plus, il était tellement stupéfait de la question de son aînée qu'il ne remarqua pas que Yuki aussi était rouge. Le garçon réfléchit à cette question _choquante._ Que devait-il dire ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est alors qu'il vit une lumière verte flottante au-dessus de la tête de Yuki.

- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ace ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- De quoi ?

D'un coup, il y eut un énorme flash. Ace sursauta et entendit sa sœur gémir. Le jeune garçon la vit comme possédée, les yeux blancs et un air vide, puis il l'a vit bouger des lèvres et entendit une voix.

- Voudrais-tu avoir la réponse à cette question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Es-tu prêt à le faire avec ta sœur ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas moi !

- Écoute, je vais t'aider à le savoir.

- Comment ?

- Pendant 3 mois, tu te transformeras en homme de 20 ans et Yuki en une femme de 21 ans. Lors de ces 3 mois, tu devras essayer de coucher avec elle au moins fois pour voir quel effet cela te feras. Yuki ne saura pas que tu es son frère, alors tu te comporteras comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu. A la fin du délai, tu devras me donner ton avis, et comme ça tu auras la réponse à cette question. Par ailleurs, si tu ne parviens pas à coucher avec ta sœur durant ces 94 prochains jours, tu vivras en tant que fantôme. C'est-à-dire, tu seras sur terre mais personne ne te verras, pas même les autres fantômes, et tu n'auras aucun contact avec la nature ou les objets. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Cela commence quand ?

- Dans 3 jours.

- Eh bien… Je vais dire…

**Vuala Vuala ! Suspense pour ma première fic ! (Même si vous savez déjà la suite..u_u') Dites-moi si vous voulez la suite ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Dragon D. Yuki

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et ne m'appartiendront jamais)…

Avertissements : Harem, Attention les enfants !

Couple: Yuki x Ace

Note de l'Auteur: Bon ! A l'heure où je parle, y a pas de commentaires x) MAIS je continue à poster PARCE QUE au moins il y a des vues, et ça, c'est swag ! xD Bref, la dernière fois –on- s'est arrêté à la réponse de Ace… Et donc voilà, je vous montre ce qu'il se passera mes bisounours :3 Ah, ce chapitre est plus long que l'autre )

**Three Months Family**

_« - Et bien, pendant 3 mois, tu te transformeras en homme de 20 ans et Yuki en une femme de 21 ans. Lors de ces 3 mois, tu devras essayer de coucher avec elle au moins fois pour voir quel effet cela te feras. Par ailleurs, si tu ne parviens pas à coucher avec ta sœur durant ces 94 prochains jours, tu vivras en tant que fantôme. Tu n'auras aucun contact avec la nature ou les objets… Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Cela commence quand ?_

_- Dans 3 jours._

_- Eh bien… Je vais dire… »_

Ace réfléchit un moment, il imaginait les conséquences et les avantages de ce « sort ». S'il répondait non, il devrait attendre de longues années avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question, ou peut-être n'aurait jamais-t-il la réponse… S'il répondait oui, Ace risquerait de tout perdre mais peut-être qu'il ne le regrettera pas et qu'il y prendra plaisir…

- Eh bien…. J'accepte…

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui, j'en suis certains.

- Très bien, n'oublies pas, cela commence dans 3 jours !

Il y eut un flash similaire au premier, et Ace vit Yuki inconsciente dans le bain. Il l'a pris et la sortit du bain, sans même être gêné, car le jeune était plongé dans ses pensées à propos du « sort ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki se réveilla habillée, à côté de son frère, avec le seul souvenir de sa question _choquante._

- Ma tête… J'ai mal ! Tu m'as fait quoi Ace ?

-…Rien, tu as glissé dans la baignoire et puis tu as perdu connaissance donc je t'ai rhabillée et je t'ai emmené dehors pour que tu prennes l'air.

- Ah… Ace ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… Tout va bien….

Ace se leva et partit dans la forêt pour réfléchir un coup. Yuki se demandait pourquoi était-il si sinistre…Elle se leva et alla dans la pièce principale de la maison. Le jeune garçon ne rentra pas de toute la soirée, ce n'est seulement qu'à l'aube qu'Ace revint toujours aussi confus…. La sœur de ce dernier dormait encore, Ace ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Et si jamais il n'arrivait pas coucher avec sa sœur, que se passerait-il ?! Il disparaitrait d'un seul coup, juste pour avoir cherché la réponse à cette question.

Une journée passa, le garçon n'avait pas parlé à sa sœur une seule fois dans la journée… « J-2 avant le commencement… » Se disait-il… Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit Oui ? Voulait-il savoir s'il était amoureux de sa sœur ? Jamais auparavant il ne s'était posé autant de questions. Ace n'osait plus s'approcher de Yuki, sous l'inquiétude de cette dernière. Il avait _presque _perdu l'appétit, il se dégoutait lui-même…Parfois, il imaginait ce qu'il se passerait s'il disparaissait, laissant derrière lui sa sœur et ses deux frères, même sa mère adoptive et tous ses amis. Et d'autres fois, il imaginait ce qu'il se passerait si il était en train de coucher avec elle, il imaginait leurs gémissements simultanés, les coups de reins, les baisers sur le corps, etc… Yuki en avait assez de ce comportement si étrange,

- Ace ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

- Mh ? Rien… Je suis juste… Malade, donc je ne m'approche pas trop...

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et moi je fais tout pour attraper ton rhume, hein ?! Arrête ce charabia !

Yuki s'énerva et partit au quart de tour, pour reprendre ses esprits, elle s'en alla dans forêt. Ace ne répondit rien, resta sur place puis s'assit en pensant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire ou de juste dire la vérité… Tout partait en vrille.

Le jour suivant, Yuki et Ace ne se parlèrent pas de toute la journée. « J-1, demain, tout commence… » Se disait-il… Demain était le grand jour, demain le jeune garçon allait sans doutes commencer à disparaître à petit feu. En même temps, pourquoi Yuki avait-elle pensé à _ce genre de chose_ à _ce_ moment ?! Est-ce parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, nus, au même endroit, comme si il _le faisait_ ? D'un côté, c'est logique, mais ils sont frère et sœur ! Ils le sont de cœur, mais quand même ! Ace n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces question qui lui courraient dans la tête. Devait-il en finir ? Non… Il préfère le faire quand ce sera _son_ heure.

Le jour d'après, ça y est, voilà le jour où tout va commencer. Cette nuit, ce sera le début d'une _aventure,_ le début d'une réponse à une question, Ace en était _vraiment _ malade. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de Yuki, sous la tristesse de cette dernière. Il était 17h, dans 3h il commencera à se transformer en homme. …..

19h45, tout le monde est, bizarrement, en train de dormir. Sauf Ace, qui attends que ça se passe.

19h59, Ace attends, attends, attends, encore… _Dong, Ding, Dong… _20h00.

20h05, rien ne s'est passé. Etait-ce un piège ? Blague ?

21h59, Ace dormait et Yuki aussi_… Dong, Ding, Dong… _22h00

22h00, Ace dormait toujours, mais en homme de 20 ans et Yuki en femme de 21 ans

**Vuala vuala ! Et oui désolé pas de Harem… Mais peut-être dans le prochain ! **


End file.
